


Colours

by justanothernobody



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sweet, could be a songfic ?, coz im big gay and i want MORE gay, i really don’t know, or a 5+1 thing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: and in those moments suspended in time,they fall in love.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 51





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> social distancing has given me time to finish this small fic that i should’ve finished by vday lmao. inspired by that tiktok/kpop edit song that goes, “i could be red, or i could be yellow... i could be every colour you like.”
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

1\. **red**

it’s his cherry chapstick — sweet-scented, staining his lips with a splash of red.

jaehyun keeps the chapstick in the front pocket of his bag, along with other items like mints and earbuds. when he takes it out to apply the  product he does it — like any other thing he does in general — delicately, in a gentle manner. he uncaps the tube and twists the chapstick up and out. 

the moment he catches doyoung staring he chuckles, the faint flush growing on his cheeks the same shade as his lips. 

“want a taste?” he asks, and doyoung knows jaehyun has him wrapped around his pretty finger when all he can do is nod dumbly. jaehyun first leans in and pecks his lips briefly, before going back in for a proper kiss. his lips slide against doyoung’s as if armed with a purpose. 

he nips at his bottom lip and jaehyun does it in return, making doyoung remember that  _this_ is the fun part in kissing him — doyoung pushes at him insistently and jaehyun never hesitates to push back.

when they part, gasping lightly for air, doyoung licks his lips. the taste that lingers is of sweet, red cherries — as sweet as jaehyun is.

2\. **yellow**

a lot of jaehyun’s favourite things are yellow. 

it’s the colour of his school jacket, the colour of his water bottle, the colour of the sun. and so much more. 

safe to say, a lot of his favourite things are yellow. it makes him happy — makes him feel like warm summer days, blissful and sweet and endlessly enjoyable. makes him feel positive and optimistic as if even the world can’t bring him down. 

but even that reasoning can’t explain why he feels a hint of disappointment right now. the sight in front of him is doyoung, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he holds out a flower for jaehyun. it is a yellow daisy — yellow _plastic_ daisy . 

he pouts aggressively in search of clues as to why. 

“you like yellow,” doyoung explains after a moment. jaehyun pouts even more. 

“you know you’re supposed to give me roses on a first date, right? like,  _red, living roses_ . not just one daisy from the grocery store, of all places.”

jaehyun stares even more passive aggressively at his boyfriend. doyoung finally gives in. jaehyun whoops in victory.  _ jae 1 — doie 0 .  _

“they ran out of roses just when i was about to buy them, okay,” doyoung confesses. “i figured these might work instead, you know? ‘cause they’re yellow. and plastic can’t wilt — so they have that sentiment like,  _my love is everlasting_ . and i-  _mmph_ .”

jaehyun shuts him up with a kiss. 

“you were blabbering, hyung.” and when doyoung’s brows furrow in confusion, jaehyun can’t help but giggle at how silly he looks. 

jaehyun decides to spare his hyung and take the flower given to him. “for something you bought in a rush you sure made up a pretty good explanation for it — a cheesy one, too.”

doyoung just smiles. “but you like cheesy things,” he points out. 

“yeah, true. i like you, you big cheese,” jaehyun replies, wrapping an arm atop doyoung’s shoulders. doyoung does the same. 

“i like you too, jae.”

3\. **blue**

there’s deafening silence in the room. 

it is rare, as the nct dorm is almost always filled with loud laughter — even when they come home drained of all energy from their schedule, practices sessions, or any of the kind. 

jaehyun knows something major has happened when it is quiet. one person can fill the house to the brim with noise, jaehyun theorises. and it is true, except for today. 

he knows taeyong and mark aren’t home because of superm promotions. the rest of his housemates are still out and about, as it isn’t that late into the night yet. 

so, only doyoung is in the dorm. usually jaehyun knows he’s there with the presence of song, as cliche as it sounds. doyoung often plays soft melodies on his bluetooth speaker, or he sings in the shower — varying from humming tunes to having a full-on concert with the shampoo bottle acting as his microphone. 

so yes, doyoung is characterised by song. normally, everyone knows not to approach doyoung on his bad days. except they have to do it eventually, one way or another. everyone also knows that only jaehyun can talk him out of his sour mood. johnny will argue that doyoung has a soft spot for him, but doyoung always  always denies it, with a flush dusting his cheeks red all the while.

which kind of tells him that, yeah, doyoung has a soft spot for him. but that isn’t the point. 

the point us, doyoung must be having a bad day to be able to isolate himself alone in his room in an equally empty dorm. jaehyun knocks on his door — one, two, three times — but no answer comes. jaehyun allows himself in, opening the door just a sliver to peek inside first. he sees doyoung buried under his blankets, wireless earphones in his ears as he lays on his side.

one thing jaehyun has learn throughout these years is that doyoung always sleeps with his blankets on. even during hot days, he’ll blast the air conditioner to the coolest setting it can go to and pile the heavy blanket atop himself. he’s done the same to jaehyun numerous times before too, whenever doyoung catches him asleep on the living room couch. jaehyun will complain about waking up sweaty, but they both know jaehyun likes it when doyoung does that. 

the reason why doyoung likes doing it so much is because it provides a comforting weight. he uses that knowledge to his full extent — back-hugs doyoung by laying behind him and wrapping his arms around doyoung’s slim waist. he tangles their legs together, nuzzles his cheek in his shoulder, and breathes in his scent — faintly of his coconut body wash, which tells jaehyun he has just showered recently. 

doyoung lets himself be held quietly. he places his hands over the ones holding his waist, tracing lines and squiggles on his arm. they lay there for several moments, a certain calm washing over them like waves on a shore. and if jaehyun focuses enough, he can even feel whatever that made doyoung’s mood go bad melt off and out of him. 

when he finally feels doyoung move, he loosens his embrace on the elder. he turns to face jaehyun, buries his face in the space between his chest and neck. his lips accidentally graze over a part of his exposed collarbone, and jaehyun feels a shiver run down his spine at the contact. 

“do you want to talk about it, hyung?”

doyoung shakes his head and gives him a small smile. “thanks, but no thanks. just stay here some more. and jaehyun swears on his  _life_ that he didn’t blush just by hearing those simple words.

they stay like that, all wrapped up around each other. 

4\. **purple**

lacy. minimal. sensual.  _stunning_ .

doyoung is a man of many words, but tonight he is rendered speechless. how could he say something, when the sight that greets him is more than his brain is can process. even after seeing it so many times he can never  not be awed by his man like this. 

jaehyun had always been fascinated by these things. and when he had first told doyoung, he was so afraid that he’d scare doyoung away because of how absurd it was.

but now, three years later, doyoung absolutely lives for the way jaehyun looks in lingerie. the lace hugs his sculpted body in all the right ways. his pale thighs are accentuated by the unbuckled garter clips hanging freely. and he looks like a present — all for doyoung to enjoy. 

“you look so beautiful,” he whispers right into jaehyun’s ears. the shudder that goes through his body is unmistakable. he moans low when doyoung scratches with blunt fingernails down the front of his chest, hooking a finger under the plum-coloured lace.

“touch me, doie, please.”

and doyoung cannot resist — unable to deny jaehyun of his request. he skims his hands over jaehyun's torso, purposefully grazing over his pebbled nipples and stopping just at his navel doyoung then moves his hand to finger at the waistband, pulling it up just a bit and watching the elastic snap back to his skin.

"my jaehyunnie is so  _so_ pretty," he praises, fingers still toying with the garment. 

"so pretty, so gorgeous," a pause, then, "but this needs to be off."

and doyoung loves it even more when jaehyun’s cheeks flushes red. his eyes meet doyoung’s when he toys at the lace underwear, tugging it slowly down his long legs and kicking the fabric away once it hits the floor. 

“so, so beautiful,” doyoung repeats. “beautiful and all mine.”

“all yours,” jaehyun repeats, as if confirming doyoung of the fact. 

“ _all_ yours.”

5\. **black**

it’s the shade of his hair. 

well, it  was the shade of his hair when doyoung first met jaehyun — the quiet, shy, 18-year-old jung yoonoh, who meekly introduced himself to a 19-year-old kim dongyoung. 

even back then, there were things he had control over. those things range from his outfit choices to his fickle young adult emotions. 

and there were things controlled for him. his schedule, for one, that he often could not customise to his liking. it leaves him drained of energy and high on caffeine. 

then, there are things he doesn’t know if he can control yet. like his feelings for a certain bandmate who is boyishly handsome, with eyes turning into half-moons every time he smiles, and cheeks scrunching up when he laughs — it’s practically impossible not to fall in love with him.

he hadn’t realised he fell into a trance until johnny had smacked the back of his head for daydreaming again. doyoung had only grinned sheepishly in response. jaehyun had teased him about who that special person he thought of was, and in the corners of his eyes doyoung saw johnny try to contain his laughter as he dodges the younger’s question.

who knew, that jaehyun had thought similarly. with a wobbly smile he had confessed, palms clammy as he held doyoung’s hands in his. doyoung had smiled in return. neither knew who had leaned in first. but they couldn’t care less when the love of his life is in his arms kissing him. 

and when they part, doyoung swears jaehyun’s eyes glimmered like stars on a midnight sky. 

6\. **white**

it’s them.

it’s in that giddy feeling jaehyun gets when doyoung holds his hand in public. 

it's in the way doyoung laughs a little too loud at some joke jaehyun said to him. 

it’s in the words they say too. from the moment doyoung braves himself to say, “i love you,” for the first time. in the way jaehyun smiles so wide his cheeks hurt in response. 

he feels it too, in the tug at his heartstrings when doyoung gets into one of his rare moods where all he will want to do is show jaehyun just how much he loves him — be it by the way he kisses each one of jaehyun’s knuckles so delicately as if jaehyun’s a prince that he might cry from the amount of love filling up his heart. 

or even in the way doyoung says he loves jaehyun, chants it like a mantra right into his ear, when their bodies are joined together in the most intimate way. doyoung looks at jaehyun as if he were the sole reason he’s living. it has always made him weak then, and now, still. 

and afterwards when they’re basking in the glory of their afterglow, doyoung thinks  _what did i do to deserve this man _every time jaehyun smiles and kisses him one last time before he sleeps. 

it’s an indescribably sweet sort of love that they have. and it glows brightly through them like rays of sunshine filtering through the blinds, or like a candle lit in a dark hallways — precious and beautiful and everything in between. 

they wouldn’t want it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am aware i didn’t put green and pink in. why? green is not a creative colour + pink is bleh. jkjk


End file.
